


Crystal Stasis

by F0rmaL1n



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F0rmaL1n/pseuds/F0rmaL1n
Summary: "Lord Fujin... Have you ever fallen in love or have you ever felt something for one of your students?". “Not for a student, but for a radient person, I have…”.
Kudos: 5





	Crystal Stasis

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling through Tumblr and fell on this post that basically asked if Fujin ever fell in love with someone and this idea just popped into my head. (You can check the link here: https://ask-storm-bros.tumblr.com/post/619914307550969856/lord-fujin-have-you-ever-fallen-in-love-or) I admit when I finished typing, Fujin didn't really end up "in love" but it's the budding feeling... This is my first time writing anything related to fanfiction, constructive criticism is most appreciated! Be warned that english is not my first language so there may be some mistakes or incoherences. This one-shot mostly happens after the events of Aftermath (I haven’t played the game yet, playstation store not available for my country), feel free to point out historical inaccuracies I may have written in there.

A thousand shimmers threatened to blind his ever-glowing eyes as he steps into the enormous cave. The crystals that lined the walls and stalagmites sure displayed a spectacle beyond enchantment; a never-ending showcase of variants in the colour spectrum to the pleasing eye. It is a wonder how this cave could remain hidden, he is imperatively sure that its sparkles can be seen miles away against the shade and moroseness of the surrounding forest. There was a deafening quality similar to the silence of the dead in the air, as if life has been extinguished not by the embrace of death but eternally paralysed by the sands of time. And life has once existed within the innermost depths of this cave. The tales of a realm accessible via only this entrance, of a rich and thriving culture and its people who radiated warmth and benevolence nurtured by their Goddess and her twin brother God. 

However, same goddess doomed this realm to eternal stasis after the war. Evil and corruption have engulfed the land, the tears and the blood of the innocents tainting its soil beyond salvation, threatening to cross the borders to the other realms. If he listens attentively, he has the impression he can still hear their wails and screams reverberating throughout the immensity of the vacuum enclosed by the crystalline walls. He is briefly struck by a jab of empathy for them. What if he one day failed to protect Earthrealm from such similar tragic events? So far, he and Raiden have successfully thwarted every crisis, but what about this goddess? How low have this goddess fell to murder her twin brother and curse this plane of existence and its inhabitants?

In his daze, he didn’t really registered that he has reached a solid wall of crystals, sealing the tunnel. Its jagged edges climbed up to the ceiling, the transparency rendered completely opaque by layers and layers of various minerals, reinforcing the fact that even with his most powerful gust of wind, it would not be enough to blast a hole through. He trails along the massive structure, until he spots a small breach alongside its spiked surface. Trying to situate himself in between the indents, he risks a peek through and is startled to meet another person’s eye gazing back at him. He immediately withdraws from the wall. The deep set eye has the same glowing nature as him, albeit shining pale lavender in contrast to his laser white, framed by thick ebony lashes. Female, obviously. The goddess? So she was still alive on the other side? The ground around his started to ooze glimmering dust into the air as the powdery glitter form letters hovering in front of him.

\- Who are you?

He stays his voice, considering the merits of answering. What if she has unfavourable intentions towards him? Seeing that she still has influence of her powers beyond the wall, whatever he decides to answer has to be meticulously thought over since he will not be able to incapacitate her.

\- I am Fujin, the god of wind, he replies verbally. What do I call you?

The dust disperses itself to shape more words.

\- My name is of no importance anymore. What are you seeking, Lord Fujin?

Curiosity suddenly impending his true mission for what he is here, he pushes it forward.

\- I heard about you, of this realm, of the tragedy that befell this realm. I came here to seek the truth. 

\- The truth is as what you’ve heard. I have nothing more to add to it, the dust reveals.

\- If it is as such, why is it you have refused all summons from the Elder Gods?

\- My aim is to seal the poison of this realm to avoid dispersion throughout the other realms.

\- I’m certain that you are aware that an alternative has been found to this predicament through the summons. So, this does not answer my question.

At this query, the dust seems to have imitated the crystals all around him: static and unmoving. Through this very lack of motion, Fujin senses hesitation from her. 

\- What has really happened?

The dust kicks off again before him.

\- This is a matter that only concerns me, Lord Fujin. You have not answered my question as well.

He thinks back about the question she asked earlier. No use in beating around the bush any longer.

\- The elder gods are all dead, Fujin sighs, remembering the consternation he felt when Raiden delivered the news to him. We need to reform and rebuilt a hierarchy amongst us, Gods and elect new Elder Gods. Whatever deeds you have committed, we will reconsider them for judgement. Will you come with me?

The shimmery powder stills for a moment, then falls back onto the ground like a curtain of glitter. And then, nothing. Fujin figures reticence from her lack of response; he will have a hard time convincing her to come to his side. Suddenly, the minuscule crystalline grains seem to be gliding towards the breach on the wall. He follows them and a voice echoes through the crack.

\- For the lives I have claimed, including my brother’s and the infection of this land I choose to shoulder, I cannot leave this place. I am not waiting to be saved, nor am I searching for redemption. The only salvation I seek is impossible to attain.

She means death, he muses with dismal. He has yet to learn her name. The sudden memory of a person dying in his arms during of the assault on Earth by Outworld’s forces floods his mind. A no-name he cradles to lay on the ground as the light of her eyes left her, her soul and remains carried away by the winds of time, the memory of her fading along. 

The voice is soothing, washing over him like a gentle breeze but he can hear sorrow and sadness within its lilting tones. A stark contradiction to the descriptive heinous crimes the elders gods claim she performed. Is there any truths hidden behind the stories he heard from them? A goddess who has lost her realm and her twin brother at the same time in troubling circumstances, a curse overflowing the frontiers to the other worlds and self-imposed imprisonment for all eternity. 

\- Come with me and we will argue your case with the other gods. If you are not at fault for those instances, you have no fear of being passed judgement. You do not have to endure this suffering any longer. 

\- My brother’s insanity and curse is my responsibility. Ending him where it was possible was beyond my capabilities. And when I succeeded, it was too late.

Fujin ponders at this. The woman certainly shared a strong bond with her sibling, and he understands the sentiment. He would have never been able to kill his brother, no matter how much darkness consumed him and how much devastation he could create as a result. The person closest to him, his equal and brother-in-arms. His family. Such a traumatising decision to undertake, specially when that person is beyond saving. The price of good over evil, of sacrifice over love. He shakes his head and attempts one last time.

\- Is there anything I can say do to persuade you?

Silence meets him as an answer. Reflecting that she may have moved away from the wall, the wind god glances through the crack and catches strands of midnight blue in the dimness peripheral view. It’s her hair, he realises. Moving down his gaze along the minute opening down to the floor, it resembles a interminable starry night sky waterfall which ends into a pool of ink, behind her back where he deduces she is sitting before the wall. Albeit its dark hue, her hair is like a beacon of light in the abyss devastation of this place, and if he would have a complete view of her physically, he was sure she had all the attributes to illuminate the once flourishing realm in her beauty and resplendence. His heart clenches at the sight.

\- Lord Fujin.

Her voice is a soft whisper of melancholy carried through the breach. He registers a light tilt to her head, meant to address him. Her thick long mane moving along her shift, like a light breeze swaying it. He could almost feel the silkiness of it through his fingers.

\- Thank you.

Crystal powder streams through the crack causing Fujin to take a step back. Before his eyes, the shimmer materialises itself into a silver blade similar to a dāo (chinese sword) with a long strip of white cloth hanging off the end of the hilt. Lifting and unsheathing it, he notes intricate white carvings alongside the blade and hilt, showcasing the white minerals reinforcing it and a name etched at the base: "Xuān Yuán". 

The wind god hangs the sword next to Kusanagi and with a wistful heart, makes his way out of the cave. The colour of midnight blue and glowing pale lavender forever imprinted in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Xuān Yuán is a divine sword used by crafted by the immortals in Chinese mythologies/legends. I just modified its sword type to fit better with my character. (http://europe.chinadaily.com.cn/culture/2011-02/16/content_12039033_3.htm)


End file.
